A user mobility model corresponding to a huge number of users in a cellular network (for example, GSM network) is required to be created in order for better management on the GSM network, and the so-called user mobility model involves various behaviors of the users, e.g., behaviors of mobility, communication and short messages, and can reflect actually an influence of the huge number of users upon the GSM network. Operations of location and radio resource management, customer behavior analysis, network resource recombination, resource reservation, etc., can be performed on the GSM network according to the created user mobility model. Features of the GSM network can be learned ideally and the GSM network can be deployed reasonably to thereby improve the utilization ratio of various network resources to the maximum extent only if the user mobility mode is obtained.
Unfortunately, no appropriate method has been provided in the prior art to create a corresponding user mobility model for the huge number of users in the cellular network.